Dangerous Intentions
Chapter One: Dangerous Intentions is the first episode, and series premiere of Infectious. It takes place months in to the apocalypse, with a small group of survivors getting ready to leave a camp in the hills. Synopsis * Miquel's group packs up their camp and gets ready to leave. Audrey and Amara, being the newest additions to the group, try their best to fit in. The group of survivors come across a girl, and they run into some danger. Episode Transcript Act One Miquel tossed a box into the back of a pickup truck. He turned around to see everyone else loading up supplies, getting ready to move. Miquel spit into a pale and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, admiring the group's hard work. "We'll be moving out soon." He announced casually. The group pressed on with their work, except for a pissed off Taylor. "I'm getting sick and tired of lugging all of this shit around." Taylor complained, his eyebrows furrowed. Miquel sighed, getting fed up with how often Taylor liked to complain. "You're going to need to keep working, if you want to get the hell out of here... out of danger." Taylor groaned, giving up on the argument quickly. "Whatever. If I pass out, it's your fault." Taylor picked up a box of supplies he set down, and loaded it up in a mini-van. Miquel quickly went back to work. "Why do these damn boxes have to be so heavy?" ''Taylor complained again, after a few minutes passed. "Why can't we have filled it with feathers? Or nothing at all?" Miquel smiled. "We can always starve, if that's what you want." Taylor rolled his eyes. Act Two Audrey and Amara were sitting in their tent, taking a break from packing. A hushed silence fell over them. Moments later, Amara decided to break the ice. "Do you think we'll bring the tents with us?" Audrey shook her head. "I don't think so, it's too much work. Also, Miquel is in such a rush to get the hell out of this place." Amara crossed her arms. "Why is he even in a rush again? It's weird." "I'm not completely sure... It could be from all of the biters we've been seeing recently." Audrey replied. Amara fiddled with her bowie knife as she listened. "Do they migrate?" "Biters?" "Yeah... do you think they migrate?" Amara asked again. Audrey looked at her sister, also pondering the answer. "I don't know, we haven't been in this... ''crisis long enough to say." Audrey sat back, looking at the semi-transparent roof of the tent. "It's getting colder though, so maybe that's why we've been seeing 'em." Amara frowned. "I was warming up to this place, too." "I know. But we'll be safer on the road." Audrey reassured her. "For how long? A day? A week? Eventually, that'll come to an end." Amara protested, she was now visibly getting upset. Audrey frowned, not knowing what to say that would comfort her sister. She didn't want to lie to her by saying it wouldn't come to an end, but even Kenna knew it wasn't true. Spencer zipped open the tent and peered his head in, looking at the two girls. "Yo. Are you two ready to finish up the packing?" Audrey turned her head to him, secretly glad there was a distraction from the awkward conversation. "Yeah. I'm ready." She looked at her sister, then back at Spencer. "Can we have a word?" Spencer eyed Amara, then slightly nodded. "Yeah..." Audrey followed Spencer out of the tent. Act Three Brad made his way through the woods, gingerly stepping onto leaves. He had a tight grip on his desert eagle. He quietly progressed through the woods, trying to find the group some dinner. He heard a rustling, and snapped his head towards the direction of the noise. He saw a rabbit hop out into Brad's view. He raised his gun, and shot it, killing the rabbit instantly. He celebrated a silent, short-lived victory as he made his way over to the now deceased rabbit. "If I keep hunting like this, we'll have enough food for a few more days, at least." He said, with a smile. Proud of himself, he picked the rabbit's corpse up, and hooked it onto his bag. It dangled from a hook, and he continued through the woods. The vegetation got thicker as he ventured through the woods. Minutes passed, about twenty five, and Brad got frustrated on how his luck ran out with hunting. He turned back, to see a group of walkers, stumbling towards him. "Shit..." He mumbled to himself, aiming his gun at them. Bang! A walker fell to the ground. Bang! ''Another one dropped dead. The walkers got closer, about ten feet away, and with every second that passed, they got another step closer. Brad inched back, hitting a tree. He tried moving, but a hook on his bag was stuck on a short, snapped off branch that poked out of the tree. He started taking off his bag, but a walker got to him faster. The walker grabbed him and Brad started to panic. He used his free hand to keep the walker from biting him. More walkers surrounded him. Slowly giving up, the realization of death nestled into his head. Suddenly, a knife flew into a walker's head, and Brad observed the walkers being gunned down. Once all the walkers were on the ground dead, Brad stared directly at a woman who was making her way towards him. Brad aimed his pistol at her. "Drop the gun!" The girl stopped dead in her tracks, and glared at Brad. She didn't respond to his demand, and she kept her gun in her hand. "I ''said drop it!" Brad repeated, even more annoyed than before. She gently tossed her gun on the ground beside her. She looked up at Brad, rage swelled up in her face. "That's it..." He said, keeping his gun trained on her. "Who... are you?" The woman still had no response, and then crossed her arms. A black cloak tightly hugged her body, as if she was some emo version of Red Riding Hood. Brad noticed her ginger hair compliment her pale skin, and her freckles. Brad shook his head a little, trying his best not to be distracted by this woman's stunning features. "Hello? Are you deaf?" Brad blurted out. "No." She replied, with a stern tone. "Well then, what's your name?" "Get your gun out of my face, and maybe I won't bash your face in with my hammer." She snapped back. Brad's eyes darted towards her right hand that was behind her back, and he quickly looked back up at her. She jumped him, tackling him to the ground. "God dammit!" He shouted, struggling to keep her off. Brad eventually kicked her off, and she slammed in to a tree. Brad eyed a weird looking hammer, it was sharp at the back, and blunt at the front. He saw her crawling towards it, lying in a pile of leaves, but Brad aimed his pistol at her again. "If you touch that hammer I will blow your face off." He firmly said. She paused. and looked over at him. Brad received a death glare from her, but he tried his best to not let it get to him. He got up, and started to wipe the dirt off of him. His arm was throbbing, but refused to show any signs of pain or weakness. He swiped up the hammer and tied it to one of the hooks on his bag. The woman stood up and crossed her arms. Brad felt relief in knowing she probably felt defeated. "I'll bring you back to camp with me. I'll see what Miquel thinks... If you're a threat or not." Brad said, ushering her in front of him. They started to make their way back to camp. Act Four Audrey and Spencer were standing by the pickup truck, observing Taylor loading the rest of the supplies in. "What'd you need?" Audrey asked him. Spencer leaned up against the truck. "W-Well... I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you and your sister had in your tent..." Spencer cleared his throat before he continued. "How... are you guys holding up?" "Oh..." Audrey frowned. "I-I just want to say thank you for taking us in so easily three weeks ago... It's been hard recently... especially with my mom's-" Audrey didn't finish her sentence. Several emotions consumed her, and started to twist her stomach into knots. Spencer nodded. "I'm sorry... that must be hard." Audrey forced a smile. "It's... okay." "You can go back to your tent, I'll help Taylor and Miquel finish loading up the supplies." Brad offered. Audrey shook her head. "No. I'll help..." "If you insist..." He replied, walking over to a small box of medical supplies. Audrey watched Brad for a while. Her thoughts raced, and her anxiety shot up. The realization of the people she loved have died, and now, as she looked around at the group, she realized... It'll happen to them, too. Act Five The woman and Brad continued through the woods, getting closer and closer to camp. Brad eventually lowered his gun, but made sure she was walking in front of him at all times. "Got a name?" Brad asked. The woman didn't respond. She stuck out her middle finger, and Brad chuckled a little. The woman stopped walking, and pointed at a small pack of walkers slowly coming towards them. "Over there." She simply said. Brad nodded, and pulled out his pistol. He shot one walker in the head, then another. The woman shook her head. "Is this your first day?" The woman harshly asked. "Don't shoot them! Noise attracts them!" Brad glared at her, then used the oddly-shaped hammer the woman had. He stabbed a walker in the head, and it dropped to the ground. Brad killed the final walker with a kick to the leg, and a stab to the back of the skull. He caught his breath, and made his way back over to the woman. "Keep moving." He said. The woman sighed, and continued on. Act Six Miquel was taking in the sight of the now emptied camp. He caught a glimpse of the fully loaded-truck, and smiled. Everyone else, besides Amara, was scattered around the camp. "Everyone, listen up!" He announced. The group walked over, and started to listen to Miquel's speech. Audrey looked back at the tent Amara was in, and frowned a little. She quickly diverted her attention back to Miquel. "We're ready to hit the road. Once Brad returns, we'll be out of here." Miquel continued. Taylor crossed his arms. "Where are we even going?" Miquel looked cheerful. "There's word of a community not far from here." "Is it even safe?" Taylor asked. "Do you really think I'd lead you guys to your demises?" Miquel joked, awkwardly looking around at the blank faces. Audrey fidgeted with a small stone she had kept in her tent for good luck. It shimmered a magnificent white, as tiny crystals gave it a breathtaking appearance. She stuffed it back into her pocket, realizing she was tuning Miquel out. "What's the name of it?" Spencer asked. Miquel leaned against a pickup truck. "Bridgeport. It's safe, from what I heard. It's like a... post apocalyptic dream." Taylor skeptically opened his mouth, "Where'd you even learn all of this?" Miquel scratched his head, nervously. "I ran into a woman out on a supply run. She talked about Bridgeport, and how they could take in a group of six." After a few minutes passed of conversation, everyone scattered around the camp, impatiently waiting for Brad to return. Act Seven Audrey zipped open her tent and crawled in. She frowned at the sight of her sister, Amara. Amara was sitting in the tent, staring down at the rough stitching of the tent. Audrey sat down and sighed. "Amara..." She gently said. Amara looked up at Audrey. "I know what you're probably going to say... That I need to toughen up, Amara, this is the world now. But with all of these new people Audrey..." She took a deep breath, "It's just difficult, y'know? We just saw our friends get slaughtered a week ago! I-I'm scared, okay?! I don't want it to happen to these people. Audrey didn't really know how to respond, or comfort her. "We just have to take a chance. It's the apocalypse, risks need to be taken, or else we won't survive." Amara slightly smiled. "Y-You're right..." She wiped a tear, and gave Audrey a nod of gratitude. Audrey got out of the tent and walked away. Act Eight Taylor, Miquel, and Spencer were standing in a circle, in the middle of a conversation. Audrey gracefully made her way over to them. "Miquel, listen to reason! We need to go search for Brad! He should've been back by now." Spencer argued. Miquel scoffed. "It's Brad. He can handle himself." Audrey waited to see if anybody else would say something before stepping in to the conversation. She cleared her throat, "I can go look for him. It's no trouble, really." They all eyed Audrey. Miquel put his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Audrey. If he's not here in ten minutes, you can go out looking for him." Without anything else to say, Miquel caught a glimpse of the three of them and walked away. "Do you need any backup?" Spencer asked. Taylor quickly jumped in. "Yeah, I could go with you. I need to get the hell out of this place." Audrey shrugged. "Depends if he gets back in time or not." Audrey eyed Miquel, and she awkwardly listened in on Taylor and Spencer's conversation about Brad's return. The thought of going against Miquel's back and going after Brad made her numb. After all he did for her and her sister, she's just a little scared of being kicked out. She gave them two a smile and walked to the pickup truck to grab her bowie knife. Act Nine __FORCETOC__